The paths we choose
by MaciGracie
Summary: this will probaly be one of the last storys i upload,as i have sort of have no ideas for storys but there maybe more. Quinn keeps Beth a secret over the summer what happens when Puck finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_Quinn_

I smiled at the little girl lying in front of me, I tickled her under her chin, and she smiled and started to kick her legs. As much as I loved my little girl nothing could make me excited about having to take her to school this morning, my Christian councillor had in our last talk told me that a good way of dealing with my depression was to face it head on, so I was taking my two month old daughter to school. I picked her up and wrapped her in her butterfly blanket, before carefully placing her into her carrier and strapping her in. I took her back into my room, and put the carrier on my bed while I got ready for school; today I wore black leggings and a blue top, that at the back was tied together, and my black high heel boots. I packed my bag and slug it over my shoulder, grabbed the carrier, and started out to walk down the stairs. I had put Beth's stuff into my bag, oh her names Beth, her dad and I had decided to call her that, I hadn't heard from her Dad since, the day she was born, he signed the papers all while I was standing outside the nursery, and then left, and I haven't heard from him since, I tried to call him to tell him, I was going to go to a different school, then again to say I wasn't, but he never picked up.

"I'll see you at interval" Mum said giving me a kiss on the forehead, she was coming to pick Beth up so I could re-try-out for Cheerios, I smile

"Ok Mum see you then" I say walking out the front door, I had no clue how today was going to go, all I knew was I wasn't looking forward to it.

I walked in the main doors at WMHS, with Beth's carrier sitting on my arm and my bag over my shoulder, the second I looked up right in front of me I saw my two best friends, Santana and Brittany, most people around here could us the un-holy trinity. They both ran over to me and gave me a giant hug

"Quinny!" Santana calls I smile and laugh "never have I seen you in leggings" she said "I like it" she added I smiled giving them both another hug

"Wait, what's the baby car seat for?" Brittany asked, sometimes she wasn't the smartest, Santana rolled her eyes

"It's Beths'" I say sweetly, I turn the carrier round so they could see her

"Oh my God, she so sweet" Santana said, I stared at Santana so did Brittany

"Ever since when have babies been sweet?" I ask,

"Oh come on, we may be the head bitches, but come on she's adorable!" Santana defended

"She is pretty adorable, just like me" I joke

"No Quinn, babies who aren't old enough to be hot are adorable, but you are one hot Mama" Brittany said I blushed

"Oh come on Quinn, you are hot, just look at all of us we are all hot" Santana said

"Anyway, speaking of Beth, dose Puck actually know you kept her?" Brit asked she wasn't all that dumb she just said silly things, I shake my head

"Oh my God, we may be having another baby drama" Santana said, I bite my lip

"So have ether of you like seen him over the holidays?" I ask as we walked down the hallway, Santana was on my right and Brit was on my left.

"No, I didn't see anyone" Brit said I pouted at her

"I did once in the first week once, he came over to mine, but left after I opened the door" Santana added

"What's going on with him?" Brit asked Santana nodded

"I don't know" I said "But he did sign the adoption papers" I add, Santana frowned

"Maybe he didn't want to give her up?" Brit suggested

"He went in before I did" I say "is he at school?" I ask looking around

"Not that I've seen" Santana answered "that boy has some serious issues" she added as we got to my locker. I opened it and put my stuff away, I put Beths' stuff in there too. As I turned back around I noticed that J-Fro kid walking over to us, I looked down at Beth who was sleeping in her carrier, on the ground.

"So here we have Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopaz and Brittany Pierce" J-Fro said to the camera, I slammed the locker closed and leant against it

"Don't worry Q we got this" Santana said

"You're our girl" Brit added

"Thank you Sanny and Brit" I say as J-Fro finally gets to us.

"How do we start with?" he asked "I got hot-gossip about all of you" he added. "Okay so Quinn Fabray" he had chosen to start with me great "I hear, your baby Daddy doesn't know you kept your bastard child?" he asked "something all my watchers are dying to know" he added

"Oy back-off" San says, he rolls his eyes

"Fine then you Santana, what have you been up to this summer?" he asked

"It was uneventful" she replied

"Brittany?" he asked moving onto her

"People think I went away, but I spent most of my holiday lost in the sewer" Brit answered, both San and I stared at her "and Lord Tubington had a baby, so if anyone wants a baby?" she asked the camera, I sighed

"Speaking of babies" he said turning back to me, I bit my lip, he bent down to Beth's carrier, and turned it round, J-Fro struggled to look away from her, she was a definite beauty, I smiled widely "so what did you do with all your breast milk?" he asked, liking his lips, I looked down at Beth

"Look J-Fro, Brit's and I are fine with questions but leave Quinn out of this, she doesn't need even more shit" San bitched, J-Fro left obviously all his other questions were for me probably about Puck and Beth, I gave them both a hug

"Thank you" I say again. We start to walk down the hall again, then suddenly I look up

"Oh my God is that midget, man-hands with Finn?" San asks bitchily

"Yeah apparently they have been together all summer" Brit said, I look at Finn, he doesn't seem happy, but that wasn't my problem. Suddenly Rachel looks up at me, then elbows Finn

"Oh my God is that Quinn Fabray with a baby car seat?" Finn asked Rachel, they walked over to us; I put Beth back down on the floor, her carrier slightly in between my feet.

"Hay Rachel!" Brit said cheerfully

"What do you want?" I ask impatiently

"So you kept her" Finn said sounding a little disappointed, I nod "Puck doesn't know does he?" Finn asked

"No" I say simply

"Didn't think so, he would have told me" Finn said

"Have you seen him?" I ask, Rachel rolls her eyes

"None of us have" San adds

"Yeah a couple of times" Finn said, I knew I was going to have to ask Rachel, her and Puck are half brother and sister.

"When?" I ask

"Twice in the first week, we played black ops, the second he got really pissed off after he got a text and left" Finn said

"Who text him?" I ask getting sort of worried

"He didn't say" Finn replied.

"Rachel have you seen him?' I ask, I didn't even look at her as I said it

"Well I saw him on New year, but he seemed very distant, I was talking to him, he said he was going up to his grand-parents' house" Rachel said, you probably want to know what the deal between them is, well Puck's Dad had a fling with Rachel's Mum, while Susan was pregnant with Puck, then Rachel's Mum got pregnant, but the whole thing has only surfaced recently, Puck still hates Rachel, even more now that they are half-siblings.

"Rachel, he always goes up there" I say trying not to seem pissed "have you heard anything else seen you two are so very close?" I ask mockingly

"I know he always goes up there" Rachel said rolling hers eyes "But no I haven't" she added, I smirked

"So no-one has seen him recently?" I ask, everyone shakes their head "My God it's like trying to find a missing person" I joke, picking Beths' carrier back up, San Brit and I walk back off down the hall.

"Rachel is so whiney" Brit said when we got just out of earshot

"I know, and she pretends to know everything about him" San added

"She also hates me, because apparently I ruined Noah's life" I bitch as we keep walking down the hall. First we had English, which was uneventful, Rachel and Finn sat in the row in front of us, and we passed notes the entire time. Then we had Math, Beth started to get fussy so I left and went and feed her in the choir room. Before I knew it the bell had rung for interval, I put Beth back into her car seat and walked out to the car park and waited for Mum, I saw her car pull into the car park and I put Beth into the back.

"Be good baby" I said kissing her forehead

"Quinny don't worry, I'll take good care of her" Mum said before I closed the door, and she drove off.

_Puck/Noah _

_I can't believe that it had to be today that Mum took me to the doctors to get a freaking freckle checked, the first day back, not that I really wanted to go back, just to see whether or not Quinn was coming back, and toss some Freshman's into the dumpster, honestly outside of Quinn my life was gay, basically I lived for Quinn Fabray. I thought as I drove along the road, then suddenly I saw Mrs Fabrays' car turning down the road to her house, it was a 30 km zone so as I drove past I got a pretty good look inside, and I could have sworn that sitting on the back seat, was a baby car seat. Then when I pulled into the school car park, standing just off to the side was Quinn, she had her hands on her hips, like she always used to, and dam was she HOT! Now can you see why I dam well live for that girl? I parked in just one of the spots I found, and jumped out, I hoped Quinn had not gone back inside just yet, I walked over to where she was standing_

_"Sup MILF" I say, I know I just said I live for her but she doesn't know that, she smiled when she looked up at me_

_"Nice to see you again too" she said, and we turned and started to walk back into school_

_"I saw your Mum" I said "isn't it a little early to finish work?" I ask trying to get something out of what I saw, or maybe it's just cause I have been thinking about Beth a lot lately. _

_"Mum doesn't work anymore" she said "when her and Daddy got divorced, my child support, was just enough for her to stop working" Quinn Bitched, I was surprised I had never heard her talk like that about her parents not even when she was pregnant. Oh right you don't know, Quinn and I had a baby, Beth, we gave her up for adoption, Quinn's parents kicked her out, she lived with me, yeah. _

_"Parents divorced" I start, Quinn doesn't look to impressed _

_"Don't start, where have you been all summer, I have called, text, even rang your Mum?" She asked, I sighed I knew this was coming_

_"I've been away" I answered_

_"Where?" My god she was worse than my Mother _

_"Look I was upset about Beth, I went up to see my Grand-parents, then I stayed with my aunt and uncle, I left my phone at home, I didn't know until last night all the messages I had" I answered almost truthfully. After I got the message from Quinn that she was moving I completely lost what I was barely hanging onto, I went total cico, then I went up to my grand-parents' house._

_"Look Puck, there's something that you really need to know, but I'm not sure I want to tell you anymore after you ignored me, and if you can't even tell me straight what happened this summer I don't know whether I can trust" Quinn said she looked up to try and hide the fact she was crying, oh crap I hate it when they cry, cause the expect you to understand why, Fuck my life. I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to wear my serious face_

_"Fine, after I got that message from you about leaving, I totally freaked, and spent the rest of the summer ignoring you, cause simply put I didn't know if I could help myself" I said, Quinn folded her arms._

_"What about when you ran out and left me at the hospital?" She asked I could hear from her tone she was pissed _

_"I was a jerk, I get it" I said but I don't think that was the right time for that cause Quinn gave me one of her death glares, that seriously sent shivers down your spine. "I, I didn't want to have to make you choose" I said as we kept walking_

_"Choose what?" Quinn said coolly_

_"When we were at the hospital I felt like I was making you choose, between me and Beth, I didn't want to make it harder so I left" I said honestly _

_"Who did you think I would choose?" Quinn asked her tone lightning _

_"Then and there I would have said Finn" I answered, Quinn giggled _

_"Finn!" She asked slightly giggling, I smirked as in saying 'yes' Quinn cracked up "you mean the guy who your half-sister is dating?" she asked trying to get back her serious face_

_"Yeah" I say, Quinn looked down_

_"Oh crap cheerleading!" she said rushing back down the hall _

_"Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked, she turned around and walked backwards_

_"Yes, but when I do you have to remember you were the one who ignored me, and you can't get pissed or moody or angry?" Quinn listed, the way she listed made me nervous_

_"Yeah sure" I say as she turns and runs down the hall, what the fuck was she talking about? I think to myself. Then Rachel walks over to me, great._

_"NOAH!" she calls "where have you been?" she asked _

_"Places" I answer I still hated although I had been nicer-ish to her_

_"Noah, I'm your sister I'm not going to get mad" she said as Finn walked over to us, he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, I fist bumped him_

_"Sup dude?" I say_

_"Dude have you seen Quinn yet?" Finn asked, Rachel glanced at him "she was totally stressed this morning" he added _

_"Yeah?" I answer, I was totally confused _

_"She asked like everyone who knew you, where you were" Finn added_

_"She even asked me" Rachel added just being her normal bitchy self _

_"Of course she asked you, you kind of stalk people" I say I didn't say me because I had to be nicer. "Why do you guys not like each other?" I ask Rachel, she sighs_

_"Noah…" She starts before Finn interrupts_

_"Babe, so did Quinn tell you?" he asked_

_"No, she said something about cheerleading, then gave me a list then run off" I say, how fucked up Finn already new so much for something to tell me, Finn raised his eyebrows _

_"The longer she waits the worse you're going to take it" Finn said _

_"So you guys like an item now?" I ask Finn _

_"Yeah" Rachel said happily, I try not to barf _

_"Ok I'm going before I get sick" I say honestly, then walking past them. I find my locker easily_

_"Hay there" Santana's very annoying voice screeched, she run her hand down my back, my spine shivered "where have you been?" she asked _

_"I needed a break" I said _

_"Did you see Quinn?" she asked, my God was why was everyone going on about Quinn?_

_"Yeah but she didn't tell me whatever it was" I say getting frustrated _

_"Anyway walk with me?" she asked, I roll my eyes_

_"Sure" I end up saying, we had glee club next and hopefully, Quinn would tell me, but that is hopefully. "Where's Brit?" I ask_

_"She went with Quinn to her try-out, I was too, but Brit stayed, they'll meet us at Glee Club" Santana answers the very long way. We turn down the corridor that leads to the Choir room, I heard Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury talking in her office, I stopped to listen. _

_"Poor Quinn" Ms Pillsbury said, to Mr Schue_

_"Yeah, she isn't old enough to have to deal with all this, anyway did you see the photo I got of Beth?" Mr Schue asked _

_"Yeah she such a cutie pie" Ms Pillsbury cooed, wait when did Mr Schue see Beth? I thought to myself "I don't understand how she could keep such a big secret" Ms Pillsbury added_

_"She wasn't trying to, he hasn't been around all summer, and she won't let anyone no else tell him, it has to be her" Mr Schue said, Santana was already a few feet in front of me. What the Hell is going on? I thought, then Mr Schue walked out of her office_

_"Oh Hay Puck nice to see you back" he said a kept walking, Santana was staring at me; I shrugged, and kept walking down the hall. _

_We took our seats in the Choir room, I sat at the back by my-self, most the chairs had been stacked, the only ones that weren't were 3 chairs on the other side. I lied down on the step and waited for Mr Schue. I felt someone standing over me, just my luck it was Rachel_

_"Noah" she said and sat down beside me, I sighed _

_"What do you want Berry?" I asked totally pissed off_

_"Can't I sit by my half-brother?" she asked _

_"No" I said, I had lost the care for the nagging my would give me when I got home "for one, I don't care if you are my half-sister, I hate my dad, so get over it" I said getting really frustrated _

_"Noah you don't have to be mean, he's my dad too" she nagged _

_"My God your worse than my Mother!" I say moving along the seat, Finn takes the change as a chance to go and sit by Rachel._

_"Alright guys" Mr Schue said walking in the door "where's Quinn and Brittany?" he asked, looking around the club _

_"Right here Mr Schue" Quinn said walking into the Choir room wearing her Cheerios uniform, she put her hands up by her shoulders "what do you think?" she asked_

_"Quinn your full of surprises today" Mr Schue said smiling, Quinn shot him a death glare, I leaned back on my hands_

_"Sup guys?" Brittany says when she walks in, her and Quinn go and sit over with Santana, Quinn gave both the girls hugs then they sat down._

_"Alright to start this year off, we are going to all sing solo's about where you are right now in your life" Mr Schue said to try and get everyone in the grove, but it was just weird when old people did that. "But today I'm going to go first" he said, he sung 'Gold Digger by Kanye West' it was seriously the strangest thing I have ever seen, but he looked like he enjoyed it, then thank God the bell rang "Alright guys tomorrow we need someone else to go?" he asked, Quinn raised her hand "Yes Quinn?" he asked _

_"Can I go first?" she asked _

_"Yeah sure, Quinn could you stay behind?" He asked, Quinn sighed _

_"Why?" she asked, she was a bit of a rebel right now, it was sexy _

""I need to talk to you" he said

"But…" Quinn started, Mr Schue just glared at her "fine" she didn't sound one bit impressed, I was going to wait for her by her locker, I thought as I walked out the door with everyone else.

Quinn

"Quinn, Ms Pillsbury told, me that your mother and you have been fighting?" he asked me I bite my lip, what happened to secrets

"Yeah" I say "she doesn't agree with me keeping Beth" I add

"Quinn, she told me also that she was now an excessive drinker?" he added whispering, I looked up to hide my tears "Quinn that's not a very safe environment for a 2 month old baby" he said

"I know but what else am I meant to do, most my close family hate me, I'm not living with Puck again, well I could but I can't ask his Mum to do that again, she said that I was a treasure, but I know she struggles with her kids" I say all at once, my voice catching a few times

"Quinn I want you to come and live with me, after what happened with you and Terri, I sort of feel a bit responsible" he said blushing

"Thanks Mr Schue but I can't" I said honestly

"Yes you can Quinn, you have to do what's best for your daughter and right now that isn't being with your mother" Mr Schue said,, it's weird he is trying to get me to move in with me "so it's settled, on Wednesday, I'll come help you move out" he offered "and I'm flexible with the whole Puck, Beth thing" he added, I blushed

"Thank you" I say giving him a hug, I walked out, and walked down to my locker to get my books for my next class. As I came around the corner, I saw Puck leaning against my locker, I smiled, I was glad to see him again, yes even after 5 minutes.

"Hay" I say walking up to him "you waited?" I asked

"I wanted to know what you had to tell me, because apparently the whole school knew before I did" Puck said angrily, I sighed

"What did I say, about getting angry?' I asked "if you want I don't have to tell you" I said honestly "and now it's two things" I added

"Ok so are you ever going to tell me?" he asked I smiled

"Yes, okay so Mr Schue said that I could live with him" I say happily

"What the fuck?" he asked, I rolled my eyes I really didn't want to have to tell him the whole story

"Mum stopped working, and spent most of my child support on alcohol, now she is an excessive drinker" I say, it upset me to think about my daughter being at home with her, but I couldn't do anything else with her.

"And what's the other thing?" he asked

"What I wanted to tell you this morning was…" I pause taking a deep breath "I kept her" I say "I kept Beth" I repeat a little louder the second time, it took Puck a couple of minutes to really understand what I had just said "I would have told you earlier but you left no-one knew where you were, I even asked your Mum, so you can't say I didn't try" I say. "I didn't want to keep her, but then you left, I knew that I didn't have you anymore, so I choose to keep her" I add, Puck hugged me

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you Quinn" he said guiltily, I smiled

"Puck you didn't do anything" I say trying to protect him from what he actually missed out on

"Yes I did, I left you when you probably needed me most, and I didn't even bother to make sure you were ok" he said putting himself down, I put my hand on his shoulder

"Think of it his way, if you hadn't of left we wouldn't still have our daughter" I said, he smiled

"So I wasn't going mad when I saw her car seat I the back of your mother's car?" he asked smiling weakly, I cringed at the thought, of Mum having her

"No, you saw her" I say trying to make him feel better but honestly it was making me hate my mother

"So can I meet her?" Puck asked shyly I smiled

"Want to ditch the rest of the day and go and see her?" I asked he nodded evilly "but I'm going to get San and Brit to come with us, you can play with Beth and we'll pack up my stuff" I say, grabbing his hand and dragging him along the corridor to Sans' lock her and Brit were still standing there

"Q" San says giving me a hug

"We're going home want to come?" I ask San smiles widely

"Sue isn't here for the rest of the day, so we won't have Cheerio's practice" San adds

"Quinn are we going to see Beth again?" Brit askes

"Yeah, we are going to save her from my mother" I say looking back at Puck

"So the un-holy-trinity is sneaking out again?" Puck askes, we all smirk

"Feel lucky Puckerman, your part of this one" San says, us three girls link arms and we walk straight out of school

"See you at Quinn's" Brit suggests, as we all get into my car, I pull out of the school car park

"Guess what" I say as I turn onto the main road

"What?" San says, Brit was sitting in the back

"Mr Schue offered for me to come and live with him" I say

"WOW really are you going to?" Brit asked

"Yeah me and Beth are, Mum's an alcoholic so it's safer for Beth, and Schue said he would learn to deal with all my teenage girl drama, and Puck was allowed to be over their" I say all at once it was a bit of a mouth full

"I'm sorry about your Mum Q" San says

"Honestly, I just want to get home and get my baby away from her" I say, as I turn into my driveway. I Park just as Puck pulls down the drive way, we all jump out of my car

"I can't wait to see her again" San says "she was so cute this morning" Puck looks annoyed, I bite my lip. I open the door and step in

"MUM!" I call, but I didn't get any response, then I heard Beth start crying, but I didn't hear anyone get up and go and get her "Oh my God!" I say as I walk into the living room, my Mum was lying on the couch, out; she had a bottle of whiskey sitting next to her.

"Oh my fucking God" San says as she sees my mother, I turn and run upstairs

"BETH!" I scream, as I run into her nursery, she wasn't in there, so I tried my room, but she wasn't there, then Mum's room, but she wasn't in there ether "BETH!" I call again I was starting to get really worried, San Brit and Puck were downstairs trying to wake Mum up, I hear Beth still crying, I run my fingers through my hair in stress. I go back down stairs and check in the garage, Beth's car seat was still in the back but no Beth, I could hear a muffled cry, I ripped open the back door, and the cry became louder, I looked over the other side or the car seat, Beth was lying face down, on the seat, I picked her up, she had her back to me, I looked back down on the seat there was a pool of blood right where she was lying.

"Shh Baby" I soothe, I turn her round slowly, and all down one side of her face was a dark stream of blood, I use my shirt I whip away I bit of the blood at the top, she winces in pain, as another trail of blood leaves the deep gash on her forehead. "Oh my God" I say trying to calm her down, but Beth keeps screaming "HELP!" I scream out, as I walk back into the house and through to the kitchen. Puck came running in with Brit close behind him, I pulled Beth away from me, and I tried to hold back from crying.

"Holy crap" Puck said walking over to the other side of the counter "what happened?" he asked

"I don't know, I found he in the car face down like this" I said almost crying "what do I do?" I ask worried, Brit walked back into the living room to get San. "The bloods still fresh" I say, lying Beth down on the bench

"Where's her car seat?" Puck asked finally going into Dad mode

"In Mum's car" I say he left and went to go and get it, he was back a moment later

"Put her in I'll go get the truck warmed up" he said running outside, Brit and San walked back in

"Quinn is she ok?" Brit asked rubbing my back, I nodded I couldn't bring myself to talk any more

"You go with Puck and Beth, and we'll get your Mum into the back of your car, see if the doctors can wake her up" San suggested, I nodded, picking Beths carrier up

"I'll see you guys at the hospital" I say walking out the door, Puck was already standing in the doorway waiting for me. I put Beth in the middle of Puck and me as he drove to the hospital, when he pulled into the car park; we both quickly got out and almost ran to the entrance.

"Hi what can I do for you?" the lady behind the desk asked she didn't sound as though she really cared, I was only holding Beth, I knew it was going to be hard to get blood out of a carrier.

"Umm, I don't know what happened" I stressed Puck took over for me

"Our daughter fell out of her car seat, she landing on the seat belt buckle, and has a gash on her forehead" Puck said way more calmly then I ever could

"How old is she?" the lady asked, not looking up from her computer

"2 months" I add, the lady finally looks up, what I'm guessing she saw was, two scarred 16 years old with a 2 month old baby how had a bleeding forehead.

"Duty Nurse, could you please come up to reception" she says into the phone, it looked just a normal phone but it wasn't. Suddenly the duty nurse was walking over to us

"Follow me" she said walking in front of us, Puck held my hand I think it was just for support. We walked down a hallway, which I think the sign said was called 'Nursery Ward' but I was a little pre-occupied. She lead us into a room "You can sit on the bed with her" she offered to me, I smiled and sat down. "Alright so what happened?' she asked using that light thing and shining it in Beths eyes "I want to know the whole story" she said this time I had to tell the story

"I took her to school with me this morning, because my councillor had told me that a best way to fix depression was to face it head on" I had completely forgotten Puck was sitting there "Then my Mum came and picked her up from school, after we went to Glee rehearsal, a group of about 4 of us decided to ditch the rest of the day and go home to see Beth" I add "When we got home, my Mum was in an alcohol induced coma, and Beth was in the car, all the windows were up, and she was crying, I found her with the gash" I tell the entire story. The nurse was still doing some tests

"Well she's dehydrated to start" the nurse said "so we'll hook her up to some fluids, then we'll glue her head back together" the nurse said, she defiantly wasn't hiding anything. The nurse left, and someone else came in, and put her on fluids, I sat on the couch next to Puck, I rested on his shoulder

"I'm so sorry Puck" I say

"Why?" he asked

"The first time you see your daughter in two months and my mother try's to kill her and her self" I say honestly

"Good thing I taught you how to ditch, or that could have happened and we might not have been there" Puck said, I didn't really want to hear that but he had a good point "Also I prefer to know that she was safe, she is my daughter too" he adds, I sigh

"I'm never going to be able to go back to school" I said

"Why not?" Puck asks

"My family hates me your Mum has to work, not with my Mum and what else is there day care?" I ask

"Didn't the new school nurse offer sometime last year if we kept her she could look after her?" Puck asked, I frown thinking

"Yeah she did" I say thinking. About half an hour later, they had got her mostly re-hydrated, and were working on her gash, they had cleaned her face but she had blood all down her face, so I'd have to bathe her.

"Mum?" she asked me not looking up from Beth

"Yeah?" I ask

"If you want you can go down to the maternity ward and give her a bath, you can" she said just as she finished up on Beths cut. I smiled saying thank you, as she left I went and sat on the edge of Beths bed and stroked her hair

"You want a bath baby?" I ask her, I turned back to Puck "you want to give her a bath?" I ask him, he nods, he looked worried, as we walked down the corridor, he hadn't held Beth before, nor had he bathed her.

"Hi what can I do for you?" the young girl who didn't look over 20 asked, she was sitting on her desk

"Can we give her a bath?" I ask turn back to Beth and Puck

"Yeah sure" she said smiling, we followed her down past the nursery and into the staff room, then out to the room that had 'Bathe Room' written on it. She opened the door and we walked in, Beth must have yawned when Puck walked past her "been a big day little girl?" she asked Beth, it was sweet

"Yeah" Puck says

"So why are go guys here?" she asked running the water in the tub.

"Beth fell out of her car seat and landed on the seat belt buckle" I say looking up at her

"How did that happen?" she asked probably thinking we were bad parents

"It happened when we got home from school, my Mum was drunk and had left her in the car, then she must have fallen out" I say, the girl bites her lip, and finishes running the bath in silence

"I'll be out by the desk if you need anything" she said handing me a face cloth, the baby soap, and a towel.

I put them all down

"Come here baby" I say hold my arms out, I lie her down on the bench and undress her, then I put her into the bath, I move my head as if to say get over here. "Alright just, put your hand underneath her, hold her up" I say moving my hand so he could put his there, he didn't hold her back her enough down and she almost fell in the water "hold her further down" I add but he hardly moves his hand, I roll my eyes, I was going to have to say it "further down" I say again "like you're going to grab her ass" I add Puck laughs, and moves his hand way further down.

I drop the cloth in and the soap, then ring it out and start to wash some of the blood, and then I stop myself

"Sorry, your meant to be learning" I say giving him the cloth

"Thank you for letting me do this" he said blowing bubbles on her tummy, she smiled and splashed the water, which got Puck almost completely soaked, but he was laughing. "Is buba clean?" he asked her when he lifted her out of the water "yes she is" he cooed, I smiled, when he realised what he was doing he looked back at me and tried to hide his blush.

Puck put her back down on the bench on the towel I had lied out, he blew on her stomach again, even I smiled, she loved it when anyone did that, probably because when I was pregnant Puck always used to do that to me, I took over after he put her down, she was still smiling, I dried her and wrapped her up in the towel

"Daddy did good" I coo at her, I could tell he was smiling "crap!" I say I had forgotten her nappies

"What?" Puck askes

"I forgot her nappy" I say starting to stress

"Don't worry Q, wont the towel be fine until we get back to her room?" he asked, I shake my head

"No, she'll pee on you" I say "and honestly I'm not walking around with baby pee on me again" I say, Puck snorts

"Again?" he askes

"Yeah I made that mistake before" I say blushing

"Are you trying to say our daughter peed on you?" he asked, I smiled

"Yes she did, can you please going and ask the lady for a nappy?" I ask him

"Yeah sure" he says walking out the door but I could still hear him laughing. I went into the staff room toilet and sat her on it, just in case she did pee.

"Quinn!" Puck called as he walked back into the staff room "where are you?" he asked

"Bath room" I call back smiling

"Beth or you?" he asked

"Are you going to come in no matter what I say?" I ask

"Yeah probably" he answered, I put my head down

"It's Beth" I answer, he walks into the bathroom, he cracked up laughing the second he saw her sitting on the toilet

"Is your Mummy already potty training you?" Puck asked Beth, while still laughing

"Look I wasn't getting peed on again" I add taking her off the toilet, and going back into the other room. Almost as soon as I put her down, she started to pee, I laughed "oh my God Puck get in here!" I call as I try to cover her with a towel, Puck walks in behind me and cracks up laughing.

"Looks like Mummy didn't potty train you very good buba" Puck teases, I roll my eyes but I'm still smiling, when she stops peeing I turn around to look at Puck

"Do you want to learn how to change her?" I asked, Puck sighed

"Might as well" he said, I wave him over, he stood behind me

"Give me your hands" I say, sort of wraps his arms around my waist then puts his hands in mine, I roll my eyes, "Okay first you got to stretch the nappy out" I say making his hands do it "then you grab both her lags and lift her bum up"

"Do you have to lift her that high doesn't it hurt her?" he asked, I smiled

"No, it helps strengthen her neck" I answer "Then you pull the front bit over, and tab and tab" I say finishing off her nappy "tadaa" I say when we finished

"What about taking the nappy off?" he asked, I was guessing he just didn't really want to move, I sigh, and he rests his head on my shoulder

"Fine to take it off, it goes tab, tab, pull down, lift legs, whip bum, drop legs new nappy, then you know how to put it back on" I say, he smiled "Now your turn" I say but I didn't move, he enjoyed changing her nappy from over my shoulders. When he had finished he picked her up, and made her sit on my head

"Hay look Beth, you on Mummies head" he joked, I laughed

"Puck you need to hold her properly, her neck isn't strong" I say rubbing her tummy as Puck took her off my head.

"Anyway, you want to go and see if your mother is awake?" he asked as we walked back out to the nurse

"Thank you" I said as we walked past her "no" I say shortly

"Fair enough" he said shrugging

"Are you annoyed that I didn't tell you?" I asked while we walked

"A little, but it's my own fault, I ran away from everyone" he said "Hay umm, before when you were talking to the doctor you said something about depression?" he asked I tried to shrug it off but he knew me too well "Quinn just tell me" he said

"Fine after you left, I got post-partum depression, I still have it" I say Puck looks totally worried

"I don't even know what that is" he said honestly, I laughed

"Teen Mum's get it more often than anyone else" I say

"What is it?" he asked

"It's depression" I say, but he was still confused "it's feeling like you lost everything, everyone close to you, like no-one cares about you, or it can simply just be missing your baby, most Mum's take it out on their baby" I add feeling a little guilty

"Which one did you get?" he asked, I'm not sure who he was more worried about his 2 month old daughter or me

"Mostly just the first one" I say "but it's getting better, I have counselling, and honestly I know I didn't lose anything" I add then we get back to Beths room, San and Brit are sitting on the chairs.

"Where have you guys been?" Brit asks

"I gave Beth a bath" Puck said excitedly

"Did he seriously just say that?" San asked in her normal bitchy way

"Yeah" I say "and I taught him how to change a nappy" I added, Puck was smiling so wide it was kind of creepy. "How's Mum?" I ask trying to pretend I didn't care

"We told the doctor we were her daughters, so they told us she's awake, but they aren't going to let her out until she has been to a 60 day rehab thingy" San answers

"Your Mum's going to rehab" Brit repeats, I shrug

"Could be good for her" I say "I'm not upset, my mother won't change a bit, Dad didn't when he went, so Mum won't either" I add

"Your Dad went to rehab?" San asks

"Yep, he told everyone he got a 3 month change in station, but really he was in rehab" I say I wasn't scarred of everyone know our family secrets, it's not like I'm already sort of banished. I spent the rest of the night sitting in the hospital bed with Beth on my stomach, Puck had wanted to stay, but at 11.30 I told him to go home, I didn't want to be alone in the hospital, but he had to go to school. The next morning I woke up and Beth was still sleeping, I was a morning person now, I looked out the window the sun wasn't even up yet, then I got a text, it was from Puck

-Do you want me to come?- he asked I smiled

-Why the hell are you up?- I ask

-I sort of haven't gone to sleep yet- he asked I laughed but tried not to move too much, I didn't want to wake Beth

-You have to go to school today Puck- I text back

-Dam- he texts back

-They want to keep Beth in for a little longer so I'm going to stay here with her- I say back

-When you guys going to be out?- he asked I found it sweet

-Later today, but if I come to school she'll come too, or I'll just stay home- I tell him

-Come please- that was the first time I had ever heard him say please even if it was text

-I'll try, but she didn't sleep well so she'll be grumpy bum- I could feel Beth wriggling this bed was not big enough for me and her, us separately yeah just not together

-Can I get either of you anything?- he text back I pout he could be very sensitive

-Could you get Beth some nappy's and clothes- I wasn't going to ask for anything

-What about you?- he asked I smiled

-Thanks but I'm all good- I text back

-So how do I get into your house your Mum's not their?- he asked

-Key is under the rock, the fake one, oh and Beths car-seat- I add I had no clue how I was going to go anywhere we came with Puck in his truck, and I told him to go home. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin

"Sorry" a male voice said I turned just my head so I could see who came in

"Hay Finn, Rachel" I say as they walk over to the seats

"Sorry we didn't come yesterday" Finn apologises

"Don't worry about it" I say "why are you here so early?" I ask

"We were out on our morning walk and I remember you were in here with her so yeah" Rachel finally spoke

"We thought you were probably board" Finn added, I smiled

"Thank you for making my life less boring" I say

"Have you told Noah yet, Mum said she heard it from Santana's Mum?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" I answer running my hand through Beth's hair, then placing my hand on her back.

"So what happened?" Finn asked trying to ease the tension

"Mum was drunk when we got home from school, and Beth was still in the car, then she must have fallen out of her car-seat, hit her head on the seat belt, and now we're here" I tell the full story

"Oh poor little girl" Rachel says finally showing some kind of feeling, I stare at her

"Is she going to have a scar?" Finn asked, I shake my head

"No, Puck made her see a plastic surgeon and he said that she wouldn't scar" I say, I smile as she starts kicking her feet

"We also heard you going to move in with Mr Schue" Finn stated

"Yeah, today" I say I had totally forgotten

"Do you need help with your stuff?" Finn asked

"No San and Britt packed it all up and Beths stuff" I say "and the only heavy stuff is Beths nursery, and we talked about that yesterday" I add, Mr Schue and Emma had come over to see how Beth was yesterday, as well as the rest of the glee club.

"Are you going to stay here with Beth today?" Rachel asked

"No we going home just as soon as I decide how we going to get there" I say as she starts to fidget again she was waking up

"Are you coming to glee club today?" Finn asked

"I don't know, if I do come Beth will come with me, but otherwise I'll be at home" I tell

"Well we all hope that you come today" Finn added I smiled then there was another knock on the door, and Puck walked in, and that was the end of Beth sleeping, I sigh Puck kissed her head, then she woke up entirely and for once didn't cry, Puck played with her while I pulled the un-impressed face

"Change her if you want" I said turning to face him, he happily stands up and gets her dressed

"You really changed him" Finn said standing up, he grabbed Rachel's hand "come on I think Puck is going to be in trouble in a minute" I smiled

"Bye" Rachel says

"Bye" I repeat, and they walk out the door. I got out of the bed and went to check on Puck and Beth, to even my surprise he had changed her and gotten her dressed, and had her sitting on his lap, I smiled

"Where is Finn?" he asked, he never made it a secret that he didn't like Rachel

"They left" I say, crouching down in front of him so I could see Beth "come here baby" I said holding my arms out, I think Puck was a little upset that I was taking her off him

"Why?" he asked putting his arm around her tummy, I pout he was so cute with her

"I have to feed her but promise you can have her back after that" I say he finally handed her over, I went back into the room and sat down with, Beth after she started to feed Puck walked in.

_Puck_

I was surprised at my own actions, I was surprised she didn't kick me out, but I think she was a little pre-occupied. I was disappointed when I walked into the room Beth's head was just in the way of a good view. I leant against the door-frame, and Beth held Quinn's finger, I didn't want to have to go to school with them still in here, but Quinn would never let me stay.

"You'll never guess what happened last night" I started, Quinn blushed she hadn't even noticed I came in

"What happened?" she asked, not looking up

"Well Mum was sitting up on the couch she looked pissed" I paused

"And that's never happened before?" Quinn asked sarcastically, I ignore her comment and continue with the story

"Anyway I told Mum I found out about Beth, and I was at the hospital because she fell out of her car-seat, then she started up about how adorable Beth is, so I asked when she had seen her. Apparently my mother and sister knew before I did" I said pissed

"Look I took her over there because I was hoping I would find you, they both only know because I wasn't going to leave her in the car, I was just coming back from my sister Christmas party, it was me and her going home cause Mum stayed at Hanna's okay?" Quinn finishes her story

"Why didn't Mum tell me then?" I asked

"I told her when she saw you to tell you, but she told me it was our business, she just wanted to see Beth" Quinn said

"Look I'm not pissed I just wanted to know what happened, half the school knew before I did" I say honestly

"You were late for school" Quinn states

"Mum made me go to the doctors" I complain, Quinn laughed

"Oh my Gog you're such a little kid" Quinn joked, I turned around as Beth finished, Quinn did something I think is called burping.


	2. Authors Notes

I'm really sorry it's been so long!

But I got really, like REALLY sick, they let me leave hospital last night. That and at netball training in jump to get the ball and the GK pushed me and I landed wrong, and broke my ankle and leg in 2 places, I'm telling u not very fun. Anyway I am going to try to keep updating but its really hard to keep up with everything, including therapy and other stuff, but while I was at hospital I started a new story should be up soon.

Maci


End file.
